Secret love to secret marriage
by Miraculous-LB-CN
Summary: Adrien has a big secret crush on Marinette and soon they fall in love. When a few years pass they decided to take it up a level, along with Alya and Nino. A black cat and bug will soon be discovered under the mask of love. With some humor too.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome

Part 1- Welcome

It was a cold long night Marinette was having trouble sleeping, but Tikki by her side was fast asleep like she hasn't slept in days! Marinette was looking out her window at the color less night, only the moon was giving light in her quiet, pink, fashionista room. She wondered saying it out loud "I wonder what would happen if I told Adrien that I love him… or even Chat" she said looking at the posters of Chat Noir, the world's most awesome and popular superhero, like her. She was also looking at the other poster with Adrien Agreste on it, the most hot, famous, talented, loving guy in her 10th grade classes. "Will you be quieter, I'm trying to sleep here" Tikki said looking at Marinette with a mad face "sorry Tikki, I just can't sleep" Marinette said sighing "well imagine Adrien right now and here with you, and then you'll fall asleep before you know it" Tikki said curling back up to go back to sleep "good idea" Marinette said in her mind. The next morning Marinette had woken up by a high pitch voice from Tikki "hey what time is it, Tikki" Marinette said with a grown and she had covered up her eyes from the bright light from Tikki opening the curtains to get some fresh sun. "It's time for you to get your butt out of bed and get ready for school" Tikki said with a grin on her face as if she had more planned for the day "why it's Wednesday, can't I get a little more sleep" Marinette said as she looked at Tikki like she was going to back to sleep "well if you want more sleep then…" Tikki stopped and look at Marinette with a 'you're going to be late' look on her face and finished her sentence "you're going to be late for school, because it starts in _10 minutes"_ once Tikki said that Marinette had jumped out of bed like no tomorrow and start getting ready for school with panic running through her body "TIKKI!" Marinette had yelled "WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING ME!" Marinette had said tripping over things and trying to keep focus "well I tried to wake you up multiple times before but you didn't wake up and you didn't get up, so I thought I'd tell you 10 minutes before school starts" Tikki said while crossing her arms with a grin on her face "ugh, you're the best kwaim ever Tikki, but you can be a pain in the butt at some points. You know that right" Marinette had said well trying to get her stuff and run out the door "yeah well, hey it helps you get a move'n" Tikki said when she was in Marinette's little bag that she carried with her at all times so she can hid her kwami and know where she is, and also have her so she can transform into ladybug. As she was running to class she bumped into someone "oh I'm sorry Marinette, are you ok?" the person had said to her with a worried voice "yes, I'm fine, are you ok" not look at the person and not realizing the voice that it's Adrien, her all time crush. The bell rings and they ran off but Adrien was holding her hand so she would keep up with him. Just in the nick of time they made it in class before class was starting "class" the teacher said "we have 2 new students today and there names are Alya and Nino" the teacher said with a smile. The 2 students waved at the class. Everyone was always excited when they have new students because new friends, getting to know them, and more "class, please standed up and walk to the front of the classroom" the teacher said as all the kids had moved "ok, now you're all going to get new seats" the teacher said looking at the chart "ok in the back right seats is going to be Nathaniel, and rose. On the left is 'etc'. and in the second right row is Alya and Marinette. The girls were happy to meet each other "hi I'm Marinette" Marinette said with a wave "I'm Alya" Alya has said with a wave back "alright now on the front left is Chloe and Sabrina" like always they have _never_ sat in different seats from each other "and in the front right is Adrien and Nino" the teach said with relief that she was done "hey, I'm Adrien" Adrien said with a hand, out to greet with a handshake "sup, I'm Nino" Nino said putting his hand out and shaking back. After school "ok, text me later, girl" Alya said waving goodbye to Marinette "ok, I will" Marinette said waving back with a happy face that she made a new, cool friend "new friend, it looks like" Tikki said popping out of the bag for air "yes, and hid Tikki, no one can see you remember" Marinette said worried that she will be caught "ok, ok, ok I'm going" Tikki said going back in the bag "HEY MARINETTE!" a voice had yelled for her attention. She looked back and saw Adrien running to her "w-what's U-up A-Adrien" she said with a not in her throat "I just wanted to ask you a question, if that's ok with you?" Adrien had said with a charming smile on his face. Marinette was excited but didn't let it show. she thought "is he going to ask me out" thinking what might happen with they went out on a date "so is that a good time?" Adrien asked after she was done daydreaming "a good time for what?" She asked nervously, and afraid that he will be mad at her for not paying attention to him.


	2. Chapter 2- May I sit with you for

Part 2- May I sit with you for?...

"A good time to go to the movies with our new friends?" Adrien said with a question voice as if she's not paying attention to what he's saying "yeah ok, that works" Marinette said happily "but what time?" Marinette said worried that she can't go "and what day!" She said scared that he's going to be mad at her for not listening to him and that she has to babysit "this Saturday at 6:00 pm" Adrien said with a worried face that she was too busy daydreaming about something, Marinette sighed with relief that she had to babysit _next_ weekend "ok, that works" Marinette said with a innocent face "we'll see you tomorrow, Marinette" Adrien said patting her shoulder nicely and with a nice, charming, beautiful smile. Marinette on the other hand was holding her shoulder from where Adrien had put his hand at "girl you have got to get ahold of your emotions and focus on what he's going to say." Tikki said with her arms crossed "he touched my shoulder… I am never washing this jacket ever again" Marinette said with a daydreaming voice. Tikki just rolled her eyes and when back in the little bag to hide. The next day was dark, gloomy, and wet there was no shine no birds chirping or singing the spring songs for the day. "Ugh why does it have to rain SO hard" Marinette said with a frown "it's ok Marinette, let's just get to class" Tikki said trying to cheer her up "yeah you're right let's go Tikki" Marinette said with a fake smile. Later in class Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Rose came into class Nino, and Adrien, we're wet from the rain. But when Adrien saw Marinette at her seat and with her head down like as if she was about to be forced to tell to whole school that she was ladybug and had a crush on Adrien, and Chat Noir. He thought "well Alya is talking to Nino, I'm just going to sit next to Marinette today, and Alya and Nino can sit in the front today" he pawndered about it for a few and then he came up to Marinette and sat next to her. Marinette look at him by the crack from her arm and at first she thought it was Alya, but shock fell across her when she saw Adrien sitting next to her. She just then finally popped her head up surprised, "what's wrong Marinette, are you ok?!" Adrien said very worried. Marinette sighed "I'm fine" she said looking back down at the desk "well you might be fine on the outside but your feelings are hurt inside and you're not letting me help you" Adrien said with a sad, worried, but strong voice to not show that he's that worried about her. Like if he liked her or something. "Well I mean sure, maybe I'm hurt a little inside but really I'm fine…. why do you ask, and why are you sitting there?" Marinette said with a question face " well…" Adrien said scratching the back of his head "well, what?" Marinette said waiting for an answer "well… I thought it might be nice for me to… sit… with...you...for...once" he said quietly while looking down at the desk "well what about Alya. She always sits next to me" Marinette said looking at Adrien with a funny face. Adrien looked down at Alya that's sitting with Nino just showing him things and laughing away. Adrien look at Marinette who was looking at Alya that has **never** left her side. "So is it ok for me to sit here?" Adrien asked while looking at Marinette with a side smile "y...yeah th...that's fi...fine" Marinette said with pauses in between words "nice… because I think Alya has a new friend" Marinette looked at him with a snicker "hey she's your friend to, but she also made 2 new friends in 2 days" Adrien said trying to prove a point "yeah that is true" Marinette said with an odd face "so…" Marinette said shrugging her shoulders "so, what" Adrien asked also shrugging his shoulders "so… are you just sitting here for today or…" Marinette said scared, and embarrassed that she asked that question. "Well… how long do you want me to sit with you" Adrien had said while resting the side of his head on his hand while he was giving a beautiful look at Marinette "well, that's up to you… Adrien" Marinette said while staring at him "ok class, it's time to start" Miss Bustier said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3- New student New photo

Part 3- new student… new photo

"but before we start I want to tell you that we have another new student" Miss Bustier said while looking at the IPad "IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL!" A girl student asked "it's a boy and his name is Jackson Hills" Miss Bustier told the student "why is he here?" Another student asked "he's a transfer from Michigan's Zeeland West High School" Miss Bustier tried explaining "WHY WAS HE TRANSFERRED HERE?!" Another student yelled out "he was transferred here because he moved, that's why" Miss Bustier told the kid trying to keep her cool. Just then students started talking loud when one kid said "WELL, WHERE IS HE!?" The student yelled so she can hear him "he was going to be here but he got sick at last minute" Miss Bustier said looking back at the IPad "oh and where you all at sitting _now_ that will be your seat for the rest of the year so better get used to sitting there from now on" when Marinette heard that she start blushing very hard and Adrien looked at her and noticed that she was blushing hard as red as a blood rose can be. "Are...are you blushing?" Adrien said looking at Marinette "NO!" she said scared that she was but that bad. "Why would you think I was blushing?" Marinette said trying to stop blushing but can't "well because you're blushing really bad" Adrien had said getting out his phone to take a picture with her, to show her that she was "hey, marinette" Adrien called her name and she looked at him "yeah" just then she saw his phone that was on camera and she looked at him "take a picture with me, please" he begged her "ok, but quick" she was still blushing hard but harder this time. Adrien took the photo and showed Marinette "fine, ok maybe a little, so what" she confessed that she was blushing a little "you were just fine before she told us about our seats… SEE" he then showed her a picture of her when she wasn't looking. And she didn't know that he had taken that photo. But she had to admit, she did look nice in the photo "HEY…!" she yelled quietly "WHAT" he was confused of why she was yelling at him. When suddenly it dawned on him, she didn't know that he had taken the picture "YOU TAKING THE PICTURE OF ME!" She yelled quietly again "WELL…" he said lowering his voice "WELL, WHAT!" she lowered her voice a little "well I can't answer that" he said putting his phone away, so he doesn't get caught with it out.


	4. Chapter 4- So close you can touch

Part 4- So close you can touch

The last hour of Friday, after class Marinette was putting her stuff away in her locker when Adrien sneaked up to Marinette's locker, behind the door. And when she closed her locker he was there and said "hey" she yelped from him scaring her "Adrien what are you doing here" She said with her breath running as fast as a horse out of air "Well, I thought that I might be going to talk to you that's why i'm here" Adrien said with a grin "well what do you want to talk about "Marinette said finally able to calm down "I want to talk about tomorrow night" Adrien had said getting a little closer to her, and standing up straighter. With her eyes big, and round "yeah what about it?" she asked "well it's Friday, and it's at 6:00 pm tomorrow" he said getting even closer to her "yeah what about it" as she starts backing up to her locker "well,..." he said getting **even** closer to her "w-well w-what?!" Marinette said noticing she was only inches away from being pinned to her locker "what time do you want me to pick you up?" Adrien had said with a beautiful grin also taking another step to pin her down on her locker "w-well h-how a-about fi-5 th-30" she said pinned against her locker "ok, see you then" Adrien said touching her pigtails and slowly moving his right hand down to her cheek and cupping her cheek. His lips were only centimeters away from hers when Ayla was calling Marinette's name and Nino was calling Adrien's name. Just when Adrien heard him name he moved back away from Marinette "THERE YOU 2 ARE, WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU" Alya yelled with Nino at her side as they run to them "what were you doing and why are you so close to Marinette, Adrien?" Nino asked with a smile "oh, um" Adrien realized that he was still close to Marinette "YOU WERE GOING TO _KISS HER_ WEREN'T YOU… ADRIEN" Ayla said excitedly but with a grin "N-NO I WASN'T" Adrien said trying to cover it up with a lie that he was going to kiss her but that face. he knew something about Marinette that he shouldn't and that Marinette doesn't know _yet_ "look I have to go home… my… car is here… so bye" ask soon as he said 'bye' he ran off "was he going to kiss you, Marinette?" Nino asked. Marinette just looked at him for a minute and ran off to her house.


	5. Chapter 5- Saturday nights love

Part 5- Saturday nights love

The next day, Saturday. Marinette had woke up late and Tikki also woke up late, well later then Marinette. ' _RING, RING,...RING, RING,...RING, RING'_ "who would be calling me at 10:05 am" Marinette said confused "IT'S ADRIEN!" Marinette said waking up Tikki from here yelling his name "WWAAAAA!" Tikki yelled falling off the bed "TIKKI!" Marinette yelled quietly and caching her "are you ok, Tikki?" Marinette said worried "yeah besides having my ears be blown out" Tikki said with a glare and Marinette for yelling "sorry" Marinette said being sarcastic "ugh, hey isn't Adrien calling?" Tikki asked as the phone still rings. Marinette gasps as she runs for her phone "HELLO!" Marinette panicking "Hey what you doing right now?" Adrien said romantically with a questionable voice "oh, you know, stuff?" Marinette said trying to cover up the fact that she just woke up, "well, what _kind of stuff_ are you doing" Adrien said trying to find out what she has so that he might have _plans_ for her "oh, you know, fashion designing, and making" Marinette said getting out her fashion stuff in case she had to send a picture to him to _show_ that she is "well are you doing anything else today?" Adrien said curiously "uhh no, not that I know of… why?" She wondered ' _why would he be asking me this for the first time'_ or _'what was he going to do' "_ well I thought that maybe we can go do something _fun_?" He asked "yeah, ok, sure… what time are you thinking about picking me up… or do you want me to come to your house?" No, no, I'll come get you, and I'll be there in 15, sound good?" When Adrien said that shock fell over Marinette "yeah, ok, sure, no problem!" She said frozen "alright see _you_ soon" Adrien said and then hanged up. With Adrien at his house "really kid I thought that you're in love with ladybug?" Plagg said while eating his cheese "oh I am" Adrien said with a 'falling in love' voice "then why are you hitting on this girl named Marionette?" Plagg asked "IT'S MARINETTE, NOT MARIONETTE, PLAGG!" He said with a snap "whatever you say buddy, just pick a girl and get on with it" Plagg insisted "well I have a reason _why_ I'm hitting on Marinette" he said looking at a picture of her "well what is it then?" Plagg asked with a smirk on his face "I…I can't tell!" Adrien had said with his arms crossed "why because you're too chicken-chicken to tell me" Plagg said grinning and with his arms crossed "oh, look at the time it's time to go" Adrien said trying to change the subject. Back at Marinette's house she was almost done getting ready "what do you think, Tikki?" She said nervously "personally I think you look beautiful no matter what, Mari" Tikki said trying to get her to stop wearing what she will look like in front of Adrien. She was wearing a knee long dress that was blue and had waves on it at the end of the very bottom of the dress along the arms, that were short sleeved and had a cut in the chest. She also weaved a jean jacket. She weared dress shoes that were purple the color of the waves from the dress. And her hair was up in a bun with a blue and purple bow, she did wear a _little_ bit of makeup but not all that crazy. "But still, Tikki, what do you think?!" She said sighing "I think you look beautiful, Marinette" Tikki said with a smile "oh, and I make a bag so you can come with me but yet it matches my dress" Marinette said grabbing the bag "oh I love it, just like you" Tikki said with a smile "MARINETTE, ADRIEN'S HERE, ARE YOU COMING!" Marinette's mom yelled up the stairs "YEP, COMING!" Marinette yelled back down. She soon came down, "oh here's her fishing for the first time" Marinette's mom said showing a picture of Marinette when she was little fishing "MOM!" Marinette yelled "oh there you are, I was just keeping Adrien company" she said putting the photo away "yeah you're very cute as a baby to" Adrien said not look at Marinette "HEY!" She yelled jumping on Adrien grabbing the photo. Just then Marinette was on Adrien's lap "NO, NO PHOTO'S OF ME AS A BABY!" Adrien just sat there shocked on how beautiful she was and that she was sitting in his lap "oh, uh, um, sorry Adrien" while getting up from off his lap "it's ok" he said staring at her face. After a moment with silence Adrien finally spoke up "well should we go?" Adrien said standing up "yeah, let's go." Marinette said placing her bag back where it was in the first place "have fun!" Marinette's mother said to her with a wave. "So what are we going to do?" Marinette asked to see if he had an answer "we're going to do something fun" he said with a smile "like where it's not 6:00 p.m." Marinette said while looking at her phone that's on the weather app "I know" also looking at her phone to see the weather "and it's 4:00 p.m.?" Marinette said while turning off her phone and putting it back in her little bag "I know it's 4:00 p.m." When he said that he realized that it was getting a little chilly out side as they walked somewhere "BRRR" Marinette said while rubbing her arms that had goosebumps "are you cold?" Adrien asked looking at her with an odd face "a little" she told him still rubbing her arms "here!" Just then Adrien took of his jacket and put it around Marinette "thanks Adrien" she said nicely "are we almost there?" Marinette asked looking at his beautiful green eyes "yep!" He said looking at the Paris tower "so that's where we're going!" She said with excitement "well Nino says that Alya told him that _you_ have a crush on me… am I right?" He asked while stopping and looking at her "well…" she sighed and looking back up at him "well… yes, yes I do have a crush on you" she said in a low voice looking back down "well, is that your secret that you've _never_ told anyone?" He said getting closer to Marinette "yes" and when she said that she looked back up and to meet Adrien's beautiful bright green eyes "well, I have a secret to. Do you want to know what that secret is?" He said getting _even closer_ "s…sure?" She said _also_ getting closer to him "well, I have a crush on you to, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He said excitedly. Once again there lips were only centimeters away from touching, when Adrien made the first move and that's when Marinette noticed that _they were kissing._ Adrien moved her closer to her and Marinette put her arms tightly around his neck but not to tight. Soon Adrien broke the kiss and looked at Marinette "yes I will be your girlfriend, my sweet Adrien" she said with a daydreaming voice "good now I can show you the surprise, that I have for you" once he said that he grabbed her hand and started running to the tower. Soon they were at the top of the tower, Marinette saw a blanket with delightful food, pillows to sit on, and strawberry juice to drink. This was the most beautiful ? Ever "so what is all this for?" She asked excitedly "well, I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me." Once he saw her face that was lite up he was glad that she liked it "so what would you call this?" She asked with her face still lite up "well _I_ personally think that I would consider it as... a…" just before he was going to say _date_ he stopped himself "well I thought that this was going to be like a… a…" she also stopped before saying _date_ as well. They both at the same time said "it's like a _date_ to me." Just when they said that they looked at each other and once again they said "wait, you think it's a date too." At the same time "I was afraid that you wouldn't like it!"Adrien said stepping closely to his new girlfriend "well, I like the surprise" Marinette whispered loudly while putting her arms around her new boyfriend. As they got closer they finally kissed again, but Marinette broke the kiss "so, this is why you've been close to me at my locker. Because you have a crush on me. So you planned this until we have to go to the movies later!" Marinette said excitedly "yes, I've had a crush on you, and that's why I planned this. Just for you" he said "it's very beautiful, Adrien" Marinette said while looking into his beautiful, bright green eyes "well, shall we start? Adrien asked Marinette "we shall" Marinette said while blushing and giggling a little too.


	6. Chapter 6- Saturdays nights lights

Part 6: Saturdays nights lights

After the date, it was 5:45 p.m. Almost time for the movies "Adrien how far and how long is it going to be until we get to the movies?" Marinette asked while holding Adrien's hand "about 10-12 minutes" Adrien replied "when does the movie start?" Marinette pondered about it "the movie starts at 6:30… so there's nothing to worry about… we'll be there on time" Adrien said calming Marinette down "ok, sorry I just don't want to be late" Marinette said still holding his hand. Just before they were 10 minutes away from the movies Marinette got a call from? "It's Alya?" Marinette said curiously "I wonder what she wants?" Adrien said looking down at his new girlfriend "I don't know?" Marinette answered the phone "hey, Alya… what's up?" Marinette asked Alya _"girl I just got a huge scoop for you!"_ Alya said "well… what is it?" Marinette demanded _"the movie starts_ _ **AT 6:00 P.M."**_ Alya yelled "what do you mean it starts at 6:00!" Marinette yelled back _"I mean Nino looked at the wrong time AND TOLD THE WRONG TIME!"_ As Alya was yelling back in the phone Adrien looked worried. Marinette put up her pointer finger to tell him 'just a minute'. After the phone call Marinette looked at Adrien fast "we have to go!" She said fast just then she looked at the time and it was _5:55._ Just then she started running "WAIT!" Adrien yelled after her and also running to her. He finally got to her and grabbed her hand "why are you running?" Adrien asked out of breath a little "BECAUSE THE MOVIE STARTS IN A FEW MINUTES! THAT'S WHY!" Marinette said fast and also out of breath, but she said it so fast that Adrien couldn't understand her "whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, and slowly tell me what's going on… ok?" He asked her "ok… Alya called me and told me that Nino got the time wrong and that the movie starts at 6:00" Marinette said calmly and slowly "well, what time is it?" Adrien asked Marinette "it's… 5:57" Marinette replied "THEN LET'S GO!" Adrien picked up Marinette and put her on his back and started running. Marinette liked that she was on Adrien's back. And she was also surprised from the fact that Adrien was running as fast as Chat Noir from the gamer villain. She wondered that maybe Adrien her new boyfriend is her other crush Chat Noir? After a minute or two "what time is it now?" Adrien asked pretending that he's out of breath "it's 5:59" Marinette said shocked that it only took 2 minutes to go there "let's go then" Adrien replied. Just as they got in the movie theater Alya and Nino were waiting for them "just in time, NOW LET'S GO!" Alya said while grabbing Marinette's hand "ahh" Marinette yelled from being pulled by Alya but when Alya pulled Marinette's hand she also grabbed Adrien's hand with her. "HEY!" Adrien yelled from Marinette grabbing his hand hard so she know that he's coming with her. When they got in the movie room and they got there seat Marinette noticed the movie that they're going to watch the action Miraculous Ladybug movie that's out "AHH!" Marinette yelled "AHH!" Adrien also yelled "what's wrong" Alya and Nino asked "this isn't the right movie" marinette tried to cover up that the fact that the movie has people looking like them but it's not really them and the thing is that if the people _look like them_ then Alya and Nino will know that Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is ladybug "no, this is the right movie" Nino told Adrien and Marinette "NO IT'S NOT!" Adrien yelped by the movie starting "come on it's starting" Nino told them "AHH!" Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and ran out the door. Adrien did the same with Nino. Instead Adrien and Marinette took them to 'beauty and the beast' "that was a close one" Marinette whispered to Adrien "yeah, they would've found out that we're Chat Noir and Ladybug" Adrien whispered back "well let's just be thank full that the movie is starting now" Marinette told Adrien as the movie was starting. After the movie, everyone that was watching 'Miraculous Ladybug, Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir' they just looked at Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino "why are they looking at us like that?" Nino asked his friends "I don't know but we need to go!" Adrien answered to Nino. Once they were outside of the movie theater Marinette asked Adrien a question away from their friends "so when we were in the movie theater you said something that caught my attention." Marinette saw shocked on what he said "what do you mean?" Adrien wounded what she was talking about "when you said _yeah, they would've found out that we're Chat Noir and Ladybug_!" Marinette told him "oh um yeah about that… I'll tell you later" after that they decided to go and hang out at Marinette's house. "So what do you guys what to do?" Marinette asked her friends "oh-oh-oh I know" Alya shoot up her hand "well what is it?" Nino asked "WE CAN PLAY TRUE OR DARE!" Alya yelled out "ok" Marinette, Adrien, and Nino said "but who's going first?" Nino asked "I'll start!" Alya insisted "oh um ok then" Marinette said worried " Marinette TRUTH or DARE!" Alya asked Marinette "Dare" Adrien whispered into her ear "Dare!" Marinette told Alya. Alya look at Marinette and Adrien "I… dare… you… to…" Alya stopped to think for a moment "I DARE YOU TO _KISS_ …" before Alya could finish what she was going to say, Adrien kicked Alya's foot and kissed Marinette. Alya and Nino were shocked when Adrien kissed Marinette (on the lips). Once they were done with the dare Adrien picked up Marinette and Pugh her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her, tightly. "MY TURN!" Nino yelled "Adrien truth or dare?" Nino asked "both" Adrien replied "um… ok" Alya was looking weird at Adrien but soon the glare left after a minute or two "for the truth… is it true that you and Marinette are in a relationship?" Nino asked Adrien. Adrien whispered to Marinette and soon he said "yes, yes we are" Adrien told Nino as Alya's mouth dropped along with Nino's "ok and the dare is… I dare you 2 to _do it_ tonight "ok!" Marinette said quietly "wait… what!" Adrien couldn't believe what his BFF just said "you Heard me" Nino told Adrien "what happens if we don't do it?" Marinette asked "then we're going to tell the whole school" Alya told Marinette, as she was horrified because if Chloé finds out then she's going to _kill her and rip her to pieces , and she can have that happen. "But Alya!" Marinette snickered "But what" Alya knew why Marinette had the look on her face as if she was embarrassed to tell her that it was her first time doing it. So what did she do to tell her? She ran to her room and texted it to her. {Marinette: ALYA YOU KNOW ITS MY FIRST TIME DOING IT!}-{Alya: I know but hey I'm not the one that asked for the dare and I'm not the one who told you the dare… am I right?}-{Marinette: well… yeah but I don't know what it's like and I don't know if it's going to hurt and I'm kind of scared to do it}-{Alya: you'll be fine and hey it's going to be your crush Adrien, so your dream and goal came true}-{Marinette: well…}-{Alya: what do you mean well!}-{Marinette: I want 3 kids with him, a dog, a hamster, and I want to be his wife too.}-{Alya: hey just be happy that you're going to have…}._ And I'm going to stop there, WELL back to the story. After texting Alya, Marinette came back down she just sat back on Adrien's lap and they got back to the game "ok Alya truth or dare?" Marinette asked "ummm… dare?" Alya said "I dare you to also _do it_ " Marinette looked at Alya with a grin "wait… **WHAT** " Alya was shocked "ok" Nino nodded "you've got to be kidding me! There's no way I'm doing it!" Alya yelled at Marinette "HEY, NINO GAVE THE DARE TO ME TO _DO IT_ SO I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD _GET BACK_ AT YOU GUYS!" As Marinette was yelling at her BFF Adrien and Nino just sat there. Until Adrien finally broke up the fight " _ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU!"_ Nino couldn't believe that Adrien just razed his voice "sorry" Marinette and Alya said at the sametime "ok, Adrien your up" Nino told his BFF "ok" Adrien pondered if he was going to pick his girlfriend or his BFF? He decided to pick… "Mari, truth or dare?" Adrien asked her "oh, um, dare?" She was scared on what she was going to have to do something stupid or embarrassing or **worse** "I dare you to…" Adrien stopped to think about if he was going to make her _do it_ with him or if he was going to "I dare you to… let me stay the night for _5 whole weeks_ and _weekends_ [FYI everyone has there own house. And Adrien moved out from his father's house] "but we have school!" Marinette tried to not let him stay although she did want him to say it's just that if he does then there going to _do it_ "a dare is a dare, Mari" Alya told Marinette so that she should have no choice on the dare that Nino gave her "well… I don't see what would happen if he does?" As Marinette was saying that Adrien quietly coughed while putting his hand over his mouth and saying " _us doing it_ " as he coughed and only Nino understood him on what he was saying. Not even Alya got what he was saying. After playing the game they all decided to go home and rest for tomorrow. Adrien was going to say the nights at her house on Monday until the next 2 weeks [aka: he's staying at her house for 2 weeks].


	7. Chapter 7- Late nighters for 2

Part 7: Late nighters for 2

It was Monday, after school in the field. Marinette was doing her homework with Alya, when they were almost done with that assignment until Adrien came in of their bubble of work space "so I think it's 5 ||6748|| dividend by…" Marinette was talking to her BFF but "hey girls" Adrien invaded their work bubble "ADRIEN!" Marinette was kind of mad at him but she was done with all of her homework, well almost she just needed to do the one she's on and the next one then she's done with it all "I couldn't help myself by noticing that you're doing your homework and the last one is very hard it's 12th grade math you know" as Adrien was talking he was walking to Marinette and once he was done talking he wrapped he arms around her and kissed her cheek "ADRIEN!" Marinette yelled playfully. Now Adrien wrapped his legs around her waist and didn't let go "Adrien come on, I need to do my homework!" Marinette was still in lock mode so she really couldn't move until Adrien was nice enough to let her arms out so she can do her work "there I'm letting you do your work. Now you have to take me to your house" once Adrien said that, that's when Marinette realized that she had to go home and do her chores and hide all the 1,000's of pictures of Adrien. Although it wouldn't matter now that she's with him but she didn't want him to know that she is his 'all time favorite crush' "hey Mari, where you running off to?" Alya asked putting her homework way, since she was done. After Alya and Adrien looking at each other for a minute they started to walk to Marinette's house. At Marinette's house Tikki (her Kwami) was helping her talk the pictures down when Tikki heard a voice and hid but Marinette didn't hear the voices and wondered why she was hiding "Tikki don't hid and help me!" Marinette demanded "Marinette, someone is here!" Tikki whispered. Marinette just gasped and stood there as Tikki came out and got the last few pictures and hid them in her dresser. Once Tikki was done she went in her little house that was under Marinette's bed so no one will find Tikki and so Tikki will have her little house dark, just the way she likes it too. "Yeah, right up those stairs and up the little floor door!" A voice told someone the way to Marinette's room " **AHHH!** " Marinette knew that Alya was telling Adrien where her room was and Marinette still had to pick up her dirty clothes " _TIKKI_!" Marinette yelled quietly to her Kwami that was sleeping peacefully "ugh, fine, I'll help you with this too!" Tikki muttered tiredly as she go up and helped Marinette "ok, thanks Alya!" After Adrien said that Marinette heard him coming up the stairs. She just got done with putting her dirty clothes away just in time before Adrien came in her room "hey, my beautiful princess" Adrien said in a romantic voice and mood "he…"Marinette was interrupted by Adrien because her grabbed her hip and kissed her soft, pink lips of her's "do you mind if I bring my stuff in?" Adrien said after the kiss "yeah go ahead!" Marinette was so happy that he was staying the night with her "oh and where do I put my stuff?" Adrien asked Marinette. Marinette forgot that she was going to put his stuff in her closet " in the extra closet over there!" Marinette almost jumped out of her skin but luckily she had 2 closets, 1 for her clothes and the other one for her fashion stuff "ok, I'll be right back." Adrien told her as he went back down the stairs. "Tikki help me move those 2 things out and I'll do the rest, ok?" Marinette asked for help from her Kwami "ok, but that's it" Tikki warned her "and that's all I need help with." After taking the stuff out just in time Adrien came back up with 2 suitcases "ok, I have my stuff!" Adrien told Marinette as her lifted his bags to show her "ok, just put them over in that closet. I'll be right back and if you have any questions then I'm down in the bakery" Marinette said cheerfully "ok, I will… oh and Marinette!" Adrien stopped her before she left "yes?" Marinette didn't know why he stopped her. "Can you bring some camembert cheese, please" he'd had never asked her that because he didn't like that kind of cheese, but luckily he didn't tell her that _yet_ "yeah. How many pieces?" Marinette's mind wonders why he could be hungry at the moment because they had ate just about 3 to 4 hours ago "umm?" Adrien didn't know how many Plagg would want "3 slides, please" he tried to hid the fact that Plagg was really excited that he was going to get 3 slices instead of 1 "ok, I'll be back with it in just a minute… is there anything else that I can get you?" Marinette asked, while Adrien thought about it. "No, I'm good. Just the cheese for pla" just THE he stopped and almost told her that it was for Plagg but he fix what he was saying "just the cheese for right now" he had put a smile on his face and Marinette when down stairs. With Adrien and Plagg " _thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"_ Plagg yelled out "PLAGG! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Adrien yelled quietly so Marinette didn't hear him "and why are you yelling _thank you_?" Adrien wanted to know and Plagg had a few tears run down his cat face "because you gave me 3 slices of camembert cheese for the first time" Plagg said happily "well I did let you eat that whole case of that stinky, old cheese of yours" Adrien snickered "well it was good" Plagg told Adrien as Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled out a note for his princess. And it said _"hey my beautiful princess, I'm hiding and you need to find me. I also need to asked you a question! But I will ask you when you find me! The first clue is_ _where you go to get your stuff to learn every week day_ _. So good luck my beautiful princess. I love you 3."_ Once Adrien was done with the note he put it on Marinette's screen of her computer and he hid once he heard Mari coming back up "hey I have the cheese and something else and…" she stopped once she realized that Adrien was gone but a note was on her computer screen. She read the note and "ugh that boy, well I better start looking for him" Marinette giggles for a minute or 2 and then thinks "aha my school!" She ran to her school and soon she found another note on her locker and it said _"well, it looks like you found the first clue. Good job princess but your not done yet! Here's your next clue_ _we first met in a room and you we mad!_ _where am I? Good luck my beautiful princess. I love you 3."_ After Marinette read the note she knew that it was the main classroom and at her seat. Once she was there she looked and looked and looked until she found it under a tissue because of Chloe putting the chewing gum in that spot and she put a tissue there. So after that she read the note and it said _"almost there princess just 2 more to go so here's the next clue_ _it's a delicious place to go in munch on snacks and also bake!_ _Where am I? Good luck and I love you my beautiful princess 3"_ Marinette thought about it for a minute and it came to her "THE BAKERY THAT MY PARENTS OWN!" She was excited and was having fun but also getting hungry "that's ok I'll wait" once she got to the bakery she found a note on the chocolate cake and man was she about to eat that cake in one bite! But she had a feeling that she shouldn't so she didn't. Soon after she read the note someone showed up "well isn't it a purrrfect day?" As the cat meowed for attention and as Marinette gasped "what are you doing here!" Marinette was shocked to see Chat Noir in the bakery with her "well, I was sent by a friend of mine." Chat told Marinette "and what friend" she asked curiously "well, if you hurry with the notes then you will find out" Chat told Marinette the read the note out loud, and she did. " _Almost the princess, here's your next clue_ _it's black as night and has lime green eyes and will be right in front of you just look up_ _and good luck my beautiful, smart, and talented princess"_ it took a minute and then she looked up and Chat was still there "so you're my next note!" Marinette was shocked to know that "yep, and here it is." Chat gave her a note from his pocket. And Marinette read the note _"one more to go, you're doing great my princess! Here's the clue_ _it lights up every night and it's the main target of how people know that this is Paris_ _good luck my beautiful princess, I love you 3"_ once Marinette was downe reading the note she shouted out "oh I know! Hey Chat Noir can you bring me to the Eiffel Tower, please!" Chat agreed that he will plus that why he was the reason on why he was there and why he was the next part of the clue. after he brought Marinette to the part of the tower he ran away and left (so he can de-transform back to Adrien) Marinette turned around and saw Adrien standing there with all kind of candles, food, and music playing. Adrien also had pink roses in his hands that he's going to give her. Marinette was speechless on what to say to him but something finally came out "Adrien this is so sweet of you" she couldn't believe that he did this (although he had done this already but he thought it would be nice to do it again but not every time) "I know I've done this for you already but I jus-" Adrien wasn't able to talk because Marinette was kissing him. "So you like it?" Adrien asked after she stopped kissing him to death "like it? I LOVE IT!" Marinette yelled "just like I love you." She told him with a hint of blush when she turned her head "well that's good news." Adrien sighed with relief that she likes it "well when we're done in like 5 hours or way more the cheese is in my little fridge in my room" she told him "oh, right I forgot about that" he gave a nervous giggle with his left hand behind the back of his head "it's fine, my Prince Charming" she also giggled when he blushed kind of hard "well let's get going and stop playing miraculous kitty cat, now" she laughed at what she said because Chat Noir is a black cat. After a while they were talking and Marinette brought up something that she's been wanting to talk to him for a while "oh and I need to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you… well more like ask you so umm yeah." He was worried that he said something he wasn't supposed to say, like that the face that he's Chat Noir her _other_ crush. "Um, well what is it?" Adrien was so worried that he was going to lose her "At that movies a while back" Marinette started but stopped and then looked out at the view from the tower "yeah, I remember, what about it?" He grabbed her hand and and had her look at him to show her that he was worried "well don't be worried just know that you said something that got my attention" she told him and it worked a little and he did calm down but not a 100% _yet_ "ok, so what is it?" Now he grabbed her arms and moved his face close to hers "well, you said _yeah, they would've found out that we're Chat Noir and Ladybug_ and how did you know that I'm LB and **YOUR CHAT NOIR!** " She yelled out "oh merde" Adrien forgot about that "umm yeah you see" he sighed and told her how he found out she was LB "look all I did was get a picture of you as LB and a picture of you as you and I cut your face out of the ladybug one and I put the picture of you behind it and that's when it hit me and that's when I realized that you're LB…. My… other…. crush" once he said _my other crush_ he blushed and hid in his white light jacket (that he's done photo shoots in) "wait..I WAS YOUR OTHER CRUSH AS LB!" She yelled with excitement and jumped up with a kiss when she was in his lap "yeah" he looked down and was sad about something "what's wrong?" Now she was worried about him "it's just… don't worry about it." She felt so bad for him she stood up went over to a part of the tower and went behind a metal bar and soon he came to see what she was doing but when he got close he saw a flash and went closer and soon ladybug came out "so what do you want to do… because I'm board" Adrien stopped with a blush "oh come on you know it's me Adrien" as Marinette laughed because he was blushing that bad "umm… earth to Adri-" when she was trying to get his attention he grabbed her hip and kissed her. Of course she was going to kiss him back. But sadly he broke the kiss (me: how dare you Adrien you just messed up the ladyrien ship*sobbing*) "Marinette" he stopped after the kiss so he can calm down because he was breathing heavily "yes" Marinette's eyes were still closed and she was also breathing heavily "I need to show you something" once Adrien told her he put her down at the other side of the bar and he transformed into Chat Noir and came back out "Adrien?" She also blushed but she knew it was Adrien "come on I'm your 2nd all time crush and it's getting late we should de-transformed and go back to your place" Chat told her "ok, I'm going to detransform" after that Marinette said "Tikki spots off" and she de-transformed "ok now your turn" Marinette told chat "oh no, no, no I'm staying like this so we can _also_ get down" chat told her "yeah that is true" after a minute or 2 Marinette asked the time "hey chaton, what time is it?" CHAT grabbed his staff and the top half popped up and said the time "it… is… 6:31 p.m." CHAT responded "OH MERDE!" She yelled out "why, what's wrong?" CHAT was worried about the reason on why she said that but all he cared about was that she was ok, not hurt, didn't hurt her feelings, etc "a lady was going to pick up a cake at 6:35 p.m. AND IM GOING TO BE PUTAIN DE LATE!" She yelled back as she got her stuff "ok, well 1 stop saying those words in french, and 2 you'll be there in no time believe me" once CHAT said that he look out at the view to the bakery that her mom and dad own and saw a lady waiting for the cake "oh merde" Marinette looked at him with a worried face "what is it?!" She asked him "she THERE and she's WAITING" once he said that he grabbed her hip and they left. After the lady got her cake she left but a little upset after a minute or so CHAT came back with the stuff from the date and soon they were in Marinette's room. Chat was sitting in her computer char while Marinette sat in her chasin looking at a fashion magazine, after a minute she jumped up and ran to her deigning book and started to scribal in it "what are you doing, princess?" Chat asked her "…" she didn't respond to him. So he moved his hand to her upper thigh and _that_ got her attention "what are you doing princess?" He asked her again "I'm designing something" she finally told him "can you make something for _moi_ " CHAT put his head in her lap and looked up at her. Then she though for a minute and grabbed so scraps of ribbon from her last design "oh _chaton_ " CHAT NOIR was laying down on her chaise and opened one eye and saw black ribbon and a big string puff ball at the end of the ribbon. Once he saw the cat toy he jumped up and was on his hands and feet like a cat. A little after a hour they call me down and the 2 wear laying in the chasin together and soon Marinette looked up at CHAT NOIR and CHAT NOIR looked down at here, and soon they were in a _deep_ gaze


	8. Chapter 8- A love night ( WARNING!)

Part 8: A love night… do not enter (!WARNING!)-(love Machine)

 **WARNING there is a part in this story that will be a love sense and if you don't like that then please skip this chapter and move to chapter 9 (once it's out) ok, I warned you but here you go. Also the cat toy idea isn't mine it's "callmecirce" just so you guys know.**

Marinette looked at the cat toy for a minute "well… it's not the best but it should do… right?" She questions the toy but before she could say anything, CHAT took the toy and started playing with it and he loved the puff ball at the end and he also loved the colors the puff ball was green and the ribbon was black with green cat paws for the design there was also a ring in the shape of a paw to hang it up to. CHAT started to get a little crazy and carried away with the playing and started knocking things over, soon he knocked over a tin with pins to keep the fashion fabric in place and when Marinette was trying to play with CHAT she got a pin in her foot what was bare "owwww" she yelped from the pain CHAT stopped and put the cat toy down, then he ran to Marinette "princess!" CHAT yelled but not too loud "OMG princess, I'm so sorry! I hurt you and now you probably hate me" CHAT was scared that she was hurt but yet worried about her leaving him "I'm ok… I'm ok… I'm ok kitty" she told him so he can calm down and stop bouncing off the walls "but I hurt you…. I'm the worst boyfriend EVER!" He went to her chasin a sat down. Marinette got the pin out and put it aside so she can clean it, then she walked over to chat that had he head down fiddling with his thumbs and when Mari sat nested to him he sniffled "chaton...look at me" she lifted his head up so he can look at her but when he did a tear or 2 came down. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and wiped the tears with her thumbs then she kissed him "CHAT just know that you didn't hurt me I'm fine" she kept her eyes closed and softly kissed him again "but a pin got in your foot" he kept his eyes also closed kissing her a little more intense "I'm not bleeding or anything and it's happened before, chat" he told him with her lips on his "I'm so sorry Mari… please forgive me" he pulled her to his body so they can feel their body heat "I forgive you 100%" she told him as he picked her up and put her on her bed and started kissing her neck "chat" Marinette called his name "the… -mone- door" CHAT stopped for a minute and looked at her "the doors not locked… if we going to do this" she told him. He got up and locked the door in about 5 seconds and he continued what he started. He then started kissing her neck again and intentionally kissing her soft, sweet lips. After a while Marinette took off her jacket and put it on the floor and CHAT didn't stop kissing her it was just too hard to stop himself. Marinette unzipped his black leather suit and when she rang his bell he took off her shirt and he kissed her chest as he undid her pants and started to slip them down, Mari moved his suit down to his hip so all of his hip and lower was covered but the rest was showing. After that they were skin to skin, kissing, having fun, and having the night of their life. The next morning was when Alya came, she tried to open the door but it was locked and the the thing is she had a key to get in. So she unlocked the door and came in quick like the summer breeze "GIRL YOU CAN NOT BELIV…" that's when she saw Marinette's clothes and chat's suit on the floor, she can't believe that she did it with the world's most famous superhero and not Adrien "OMG I'm so taking pics" she whispered to herself, so she took pics and that's when Marinette woke up. Marinette was by the railing of her bed while CHAT was by the wall, and Marinette was laying on chat's chest with her arms around his waist and chat had his arms around her back. Once Mari woke up she moved and accidentally woke CHAT up to. CHAT moved Mari closer to him and moved on top of her and they started kissing again then Alya started recording. After about 5 minutes Marinette finally noticed Alya recording "ALYA!" Marinette yelled and CHAT hid under the blanket "OMG GIRL, YOU DID IT WITH CHAT NOIR!" Alya yelled "Alya PLEASE don't tell ANYONE!" Marinette demanded "trust me I'm your BBF I would never tell one single person Mari" Alya grabbed Mari's white shirt then gave it to her as she walked up to her bed. She then told Marinette that there was a party coming up soon and that she'll see her soon, the she left. Although when Marinette was given her shirt CHAT took it a tossed it all the way acrossed her room "ugh… chaton, why'd did you do that?" Marinette asked him while wrapping the bed sheet around her "just because you look more pretty naked than dressed" he laughed and ran a hand down to her thigh and the other hand to her chest "oh you silly kitty" she laughed then she got up and walked down her stairs with the bed sheet draping around her front covering the very front of her while the back of the bed sheet was draped to her mid-back and then it was like a dress "hey princess" CHAT asked Mari that picked up her clothes and chat's suit "yes chaton?" She responded while still holding the bed sheet and the clothes "what are you doing and can we do what we did last night?" He was curious but yet excited to see what she'll say "well I'm doing something and we'll see" she loves teasing him but she doesn't do it 24/7 but she does it a lot "oh come on tell me what you're doing and let's do it again… please" she took tell that he wants her at all times and that he's the most curious cat of all cats "fine I'm moving our clothes or umm my clothes and your suit and we can do it…" she stopped there right went he got excited "…later" she finished "what do you mean by later" he asked her "I mean let's get dressed and go eat" she was getting her underwear and bra on then she was holding out his suit and waving it side to side to make him come down and get it. So he came down and when he tried to grab it she moved it from him and when he kept trying to get it she kept moving it out of his way, soon Marinette kept moving back then CHAT picked her up and put her on her chasin and started kissing her neck and started to kiss down her body and he started to take off her bra and underwear so they we're back to what they we're doing the other night, Marinette couldn't stop herself, it was just too hard to stop. After about 2 hours it was 9:45 A.M. And chat woke up looked at Marinette and his stomach growled for food but the problem is that Marinette's parents had no idea that he was there but he didn't want to wake her up, unfortunately she woke up once chat got up and got dressed "kitty?!" she called for him because she didn't see him next to her "I'm right here, princess" he came next to her and cupped her cheek with his hand.


	9. Chapter9-Time to meet the king and queen

Part 9: Time to meet the king and queen

"Man I'm hungry… what about you?" She asked him as she put her bra, underwear, tank top, and shorts on before she went down stairs "why don't I bring something for us to eat?" She asked him "yeah, that'll work" he shrugged his shoulders "ok so will crusonts work?" She asked him "yeah that'll work" just before she went down she asked "can you say anything other than _yeah that'll work_?" She asked him as a joke "I don't know maybe" he laughed about then Marinette went down stairs and _was_ going to the bakery that her parents owned for the crusonts but her mom and dad stopped her when she came back with a plate full (about 15 crusonts worth) "why do you have so many crusonts and why are you bringing them to your room?" Her mother asked "oh umm" Marinette didn't know what to do and what to say "and why are you in your room a lot?" Her father asked this time, Marinette sighed "because I've been having a friend over a lot and there here and they didn't have breakfast yet" she told them "well what's there name? What's there gender? How long have they been here? How many days have they been here?" Her parents asked "it's a boy his name is chat Noir he spent the night and he's been here for about 5 days or so?" Her parents were shocked about this "may we speak to him" her father asked "yes you may… I'll go get him" she told them then she went up to her room and told CHAT that he needs to come down stairs because her parents want to talk to him "WAIT I have to talk to your parents because of the reasons!" He was scared to be banned from her house and that the only way to see her is from school and from him being Adrien "yeah that's it… but it does scare me" she went over to chat and wrapped her arms around him "I know I'm scared to, because I don't want to lose you! I love you too much" CHAT also wrapped his arms around her "well let's go" she told him while looking up at his lime green eyes and kissed then Marinette came down stairs "well, where is he?" Her father asked and right when he said that Chat's face popped down "it's alright son, come on down" her father welcomed him with a _big_ hug "Tom let the boy go, he can't breathe" Marinette's mother told her father "oh, sorry about that, son" he set CHAT down "it's… o-ok" he was still trying to breathe but he finally got it and at least Marinette's mom was nice about the big hug, she didn't make it hard for him to breathe just a little tight but not bad "look son" he directed chat to the sofa to sit down "we've actually known that our little girl, here, has been hanging out with someone" Marinette's father told him with a hand of Chat's shoulder "and we didn't expect it to be… well… you" her mother added "but we are very lucky to have you making our little girl's day lately" her father told chat "what do you mean by _making her day lately_?" Chat asked her father and her mother "well you see chat" Sabine started "she's been being picked on by a student at her school" Tom told him "and something that is to _not_ be told" Marinette looked at her parents as she walked over to sit at a different chair but when she went passed chat he grabbed her hip and pulled her down to sit on his lap "ugh kitty" Mari's parents looked at them "sorry, he just really likes me on his lap" she blushed and let a little giggle go but then he started purring "and did I mention that he purrs" Mari and her parents laughed but then chat stopped purring and looked up at Tom and Sabine "are you sure you 2 don't have a crush on each other?" Sabine asked "maybe" Mari and chat said at the same time while looking at each other "so your boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tom asked his daughter and chat "what while you do if we were?" Chat asked Tom worriedly while hold Mari tight "it's alright son, don't be worried. And if you are then welcome son" Mari, chat, and Sabine was shocked to hear him say that "you can come whenever you want if you're dating our little girl or no… _but_ there will be rules" Tom raised a finger to chat "Tom! It's not a lot, only 5" Sabine told him to calm him down "well what are they?" Chat asked 1.) _do not_ break her heart. 2.) she can't be out no later than 3am. 3.) you _will not_ have LOVE in her room when she is on her period! 4.) take care of her and 5.) make sure she has fun" Tom finished with a hand on his shoulder _again_ "ok, but I have a question about rule number 3?" Chat asked "what is it?" Sabine questioned him "what if I don't know what she's on her umm…" chat did want to say _period_ but they understood what he was saying "then I'll tell you no" Marinette told him with a smirk "well there's your answer" Tom joked "oh yeah umm maman, papa, is it ok that he sleeps with me?" Marinette asked "that's fine, just not on your period" Tom answered "ok kids it pretty late you should go to sleep now" Sabine told them "ok, night maman night papa" Marinette gave them a kiss and chat picked her up and said night to them as they said night back and Chat went up to Marinette's bedroom. Once they were in her room they went straight to bed and went to sleep, together.


End file.
